<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swish and flick by thunderylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343777">swish and flick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee'>thunderylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love february 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NEWS (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Slice of Life, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyama's running late for the first day of school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love february 2021 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swish and flick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>love february day 10: magic! i was actually going to combine today's prompt with yesterday's until i read massu's marumaru yesterday and the rest was history. so this gets its own prompt with a side of polyamory. sort of. i only ripped off a little bit of harry potter, but only bc idk what else to call the minister of magic in countries that have a prime minister. yes i put too much thought into everything thx for noticing 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koyama skids to a stop in the dining room, failing spectacularly at trying to eat breakfast and drink coffee at the same time.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m late for class!”</p><p>She ends up with most of the food and drink on her cloak, but it disappears with a wave of Massu’s wand. Koyama doesn’t even notice.</p><p>“Why didn’t one of you wake me up?!”</p><p>“We’re not your mothers,” Shige calls out from behind a stack of papers that’s almost as tall as she is. She had cast a spell to mark them according to the assigned metrics, but she still has to read them.</p><p>“Tegoshi would have woken me up,” Koyama grumbles.</p><p>Massu only twitches a little bit. One of the herbs she’s in the process of carefully transplanting kicks dirt everywhere. “You are welcome to go live with her.”</p><p>The way Koyama scrunches up her face is so unflattering that Shige laughs out loud, lifting her own wand to clean up Massu’s mess while she’s distracted with thoughts of their old housemate.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m gonna be late on the first day of school,” is all Koyama says as she rushes to shove books and notebooks into her bag. “What kind of example am I setting for the students?”</p><p>“That they can get away with anything in your class, which sounds about right,” Shige mutters.</p><p>“We can’t all be scary teachers like you,” Koyama teases, leaning down to press a kiss to Shige’s frizzy hair. “Love you.”</p><p>Shige grunts in response, but Massu snaps to attention like she’d just noticed Koyama was leaving.</p><p>“Have a good day, Kei-chan! I love you!”</p><p>“See,” Koyama said pointedly to Shige. “<em>Takara</em> knows how to be a supportive member of our coven.”</p><p>“Just because we’re three witches living in the same house doesn’t make us a coven,” Shige tells her.</p><p>“It makes us lonely,” Massu says sadly, poking the leaf of her plant like she’s trying to get it to grow that way. “We’re the only ones left from our original troupe who haven’t gotten married yet.”</p><p>“So?” Shige challenges, splitting her glare between two equally as adorable pouts. “We don’t need <em>partners</em> to define us as magical beings. I’m perfectly satisfied with the two of you for companionship.”</p><p>“Aw, Shige, that’s so sweet,” Koyama coos, and Shige rolls her eyes as she attempts to shrug out of a fresh wave of kisses to her face. “When you say things like that, it's better than ‘I love you’.”</p><p>“You’re going to be <em>really</em> late now,” Shige says pointedly, wrinkling her nose as Koyama’s last kiss ends up halfway on her mouth.</p><p>She hides a smile as Koyama gets halfway out the door before backtracking to grab her bag. Then her phone. Then her <em>keys</em>.</p><p>“She forgot her lunch,” Massu says sadly a few minutes after Koyama finally makes it all the way out, frowning at one of the three colorful bento boxes she’d made fresh earlier this morning.</p><p>“I’ll drop it off on my way to campus,” Shige offers, sighing at her stack of papers. “At this rate I won’t be done until lunch.”</p><p>“I’d offer to help you, but what I know about magical law is limited to TV shows,” Massu says apologetically.</p><p>Shige snorts out a laugh and tilts her head toward Massu. “Thank you for the thought.” She waves her wand to print a C on the paper she had just skimmed and moves to the next one. “Maybe Koyama has the right idea teaching junior high. University kids bullshit too much.”</p><p>“You hate teenagers,” Massu points out. “You wouldn’t last a term.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably.” Shige sighs again. “Will you be home for dinner tonight?”</p><p>Massu shakes her head. “Meetings. <em>So</em> many meetings. All I do is talk to people all day long.”</p><p>“Well, what did you think you’d be doing when you were appointed Minister of Magic? Gardening?”</p><p>“I had hoped,” Massu admits, poking at her plant once more before washing her hands in the sink. “I don’t like making decisions.”</p><p>“You know,” Shige says slowly, “I’ve heard of a spell where we can switch bodies for a day...”</p><p>“I don’t hate this country enough to leave the fate of it in your hands,” Massu says seriously, and Shige’s only a little offended. Then Massu drops a kiss to her forehead and disappears into her massive wardrobe to get dressed. At least she <em>looks</em> the part of a cabinet minister, even if she doesn’t really act like one.</p><p>Once she’s alone, Shige takes a break from grading and pulls out a very worn composition book. For the next twenty minutes, she loses herself in a world where she, Koyama, and Massu aren’t witches with boring adult jobs in a capitalist society. Instead, they’re idols on another planet far into the future, stimulating the intergalactic economy simply by singing and dancing. It’s pretentious and unrealistic, but it’s a nice distraction from real-world pressures and responsibilities.</p><p>Maybe in her next life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>